Cinder & Kai Wedding Day
by TobiasForever
Summary: Cinder and Kaito have their wedding with a few bumps in the road.


Fanfiction:

The Lunar Chronicles (Marissa Meyer)

Everyone was excited for the upcoming wedding. This would be the very first wedding between a lunar and a human to be on camera. The last wedding between a lunar and a human was done behind closed doors and two days before the actual wedding was to take place.

Cinder was standing on a pedestal with a long flowing white gown. Iko gasped. "Oh my stars! Cinder you look amazing! I can't believe you're marrying Kai!" The android exclaimed.

Cinder nodded. "Yeah neither can I, Iko." She bit her lip as she looked at her reflection.

The door leading into Cinder's room opened revealing Cress. "Oh my stars! Look at you! You are the most beautiful bride in the galaxy!" Cinder laughed and got off the pedestal to hug her friend. It was a hard task since Cress's pregnant belly kept them from wrapping their arms around one another.

"How are you and Thorne doing?" Cress beamed. "We're doing great. Though, Thorne is being really protective of me right now. So expect him to be coming in here soon to check on me." Right as she said that Thorne peeked his head in. "May I come in?"

Cinder smiled. "Yeah." Thorne came in and smiled at Cinder. "You look beautiful, Cinder. Glad to see you. You doing okay, Cress?" Cress laughed. "I'm fine Carswell." Thorne nodded. "Good." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Cinder smiled at her friends.

The door to her room burst open and in came a little boy running around. Cress laughed at the little toddler running. Scarlet appeared in the door with a hand over her pregnant belly. "Hunter Ran! Stop running." Scarlet said to her three year old son. She sighed. "He's a handful. Ze've come get your son." Wolf appeared in the doorway and scooped his son up into his arms. Hunter squealed as he was lifted into his father's arms.

Cress and Scarlet hugged, but their hug was even harder since both their bellies were keeping them apart. They laughed as they tried to hug.

Cinder watched all this with a smile. She bit her lip. "Okay… before Kai comes in I have to get out of this dress. Apparently it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress."

Cress and Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, it is." Scarlet said. She looked at Wolf and her son and smiled. "You boys will have to leave now." Wolf grinned. "Yes dear." He kissed her and then left with his son.

Thorne was torn. He didn't want to leave Cress. Cress shoved him towards the door. "Cinder probably doesn't want you to see her changing. Go. I'll be okay. I got Cinder, Scarlet, and Iko with me right now." Thorne sighed. He kissed her and then left to go find Wolf and Hunter.

Cinder and Scarlet hugged. "It's so good to see you." Scarlet said with a smile. Cinder smiled back. "You too. Okay I'm gonna go change and then we'll catch up." Cinder left for the bathroom with her normal clothes in hand.

Scarlet and Cress both sat down. They began to talk about their pregnancies. "How's Wolf doing with Hunter?" Cress asked.

Scarlet grinned. "He is amazing with him. And you want to know something? When Hunter gets in trouble I am the one who has to punish him. Wolf doesn't want to."

Cress laughed. "Aww." "

So have you guys decided on a name for the baby?" Scarlet asked.

Cress sighed. "We've been trying to. But… it's hard. We've come up with a few names but we haven't decided on anything. How about you and Wolf? Have you decided on a name yet?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, we want to name our daughter after Grand'mere and Ze've's mother. So our daughter will be Michelle Maha Kelsey."

Cress cooed. "Aww… that is so sweet."

Cinder came back out in her regular clothes and felt normal. She smiled. "What's sweet?"

Cress bit her lip. "Scarlet and Wolf are naming their daughter Michelle Maha after her Grand'mere and his mother."

Cinder grinned. "That is sweet."

A light knock came on her door. "It's open, come on in." Cinder called.

The door opened and in came Winter. "Hi."

Scarlet grinned. "Hey, crazy."

Winter laughed. "Hey. Um… Kai told me to tell you guys to come to the dining room. They've got food out and he wants to see you two. Wolf and Thorne are down there as well." She said.

Scarlet grinned. "I'm there. I'm starving. Cress?"

Cress nodded. "Oh yeah. I've been eating nonstop since I got pregnant."

Scarlet laughed. "I know." Scarlet got up and hugged Winter and then left to go to the dining room. Everyone followed after her.

The girls went into the dining room. Scarlet went over to her husband and son. Wolf wrapped an arm around his wife as he held their child in his other arm. Hunter leaned down and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck wanting his mom. Scarlet took him from Wolf and settled him on her hip. They sat down together.

Cress barely got in the dining room before Thorne was by her side and making sure she was alright once again. She nodded and told him she was but he kept her by his side. They sat down across from Scarlet and Wolf.

Winter walked over to where Jacin was sitting down and sat next to him. They held hands. They were now officially a couple. She finally wore him down but he was happy that they were finally together.

Cinder sat next to Kai and he took her hand in his and kissed it. She bit her lip and knew that if she could she'd be blushing.

Cinder looked around the table and smiled. "It's great to have you guys here."

They all nodded. "Yeah it's great to be here! Now we were promised food." Scarlet said with a smile.

Kai chuckled. "Of course." The servants placed plates in front of them. "So tell us what's been going on. We haven't seen you guys in a while."

Thorne cleared his throat. "Well… Cress and I bought a house. I didn't want to raise our baby aboard the Rampion. So we decided to lay down some roots."

Everyone told the couple congratulations.

Kai smiled. "How about you guys?" He said to Winter and Jacin.

Winter beamed. "Well, we're officially a couple now. And I'm running a school now. And I don't see things anymore." Jacin laughed. "Yeah, it's been good. Our lives aren't all that exciting. Which is a good thing."

Everyone nodded.

"How about you?" Scarlet asked Kai and Cinder. "What have you two been up to? Besides running a country, and planning a wedding."

Cinder and Kai laughed. "Besides those things nothing much." Kai said. Cinder nodded. "Yeah. There's been a lot of reporters hanging around. So I now know how you felt Scarlet."

Scarlet nodded. "I could go get my shotgun if you want; you know to scare off the reporters."

Cinder laughed. "Nah, I think we're good."

Scarlet smiled. "Okay."

Kai grinned. "So, Scarlet, you guys haven't told us what's been going on in your lives. Hunter's grown since we last saw him."

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, he looks a lot like his father doesn't he?"

Everyone nodded and Wolf grinned.

"We've decided on the name for our daughter." Wolf said proudly.

Winter bounced. "Really? What is it?" She asked.

"Michelle Maha after Scarlet's grandmother and my mother."

Winter smiled. "Aww, that's so cute!"

Wolf smiled and put an arm around the back of Scarlet's chair.

Cress smiled as she ate her food. She was starving. "So the wedding is tomorrow. I can't wait."

Kai smiled at Cinder. "Neither can I, Cress."

Cinder smiled. "Me three." She said softly.

Cinder awoke excited. Today was her wedding day. She was finally going to marry Kai. Winter, Scarlet, Cress, and Iko bounded into her room.

"We're here to help you get ready!" Winter said.

Cinder chuckled and grinned. "Okay." She got up out of bed and headed towards her dress. "But the wedding doesn't start till noon. It's only 9 AM. I don't have to get ready yet."

Iko shook her head. "A bride needs time. And we've only got three hours. So go take a shower while we order some food for you guys and then we'll get started on getting you all ready for the wedding."

Cinder laughed. "Fine. When did you become so bossy?"

Iko beamed. "Since I was programmed."

Cinder shook her head and headed towards the bathroom. She took a shower.

Scarlet and Cress ordered a lot of food to be brought to the room. They ate as Cinder was in the shower. When Cinder came out she was in a bathrobe and she sat down and began to eat with them. "So what do we do first?" She asked Iko.

"First we get your bridesmaids ready and then you." Iko said.

Scarlet groaned. "Why not let the bride go first?"

Iko shook her head. "Bride takes longer, bridesmaids go first."

Cress and Winter beamed and nodded. "Okay. We're up for it." Cress finished eating as did Winter. Scarlet was still eating.

Iko rolled her eyes. "Come on Scarlet. Let's get you ready."

Scarlet groaned but finally stood up and walked over to Iko. Iko grinned as she handed her the dress she was to wear. She went into the bathroom and changed. Cress took her dress and waited for Scarlet to come back out before heading into the bathroom to change as well. Winter did the same thing.

Iko did their hair and then when she was done she stepped back and smiled. "There." Cinder came over and grinned. "Wow, you guys look beautiful."

The girls smiled. "You're turn now." Scarlet said and she sat down.

Cinder nodded. She put on her dress in the bathroom and then came back out.

They all fawned over how beautiful she looked in the dress.

Iko even faked tears. Cinder rolled her eyes.

Iko did Cinders hair as well. When she was done it was almost time for the wedding to begin. "See? We needed all the time we could get." Cinder nodded. "Okay, okay. You were right, Iko. Happy?"

Iko beamed and nodded. "Of course! Now here are the bouquets." Scarlet, Cress, and Winter got simple bouquets' while Cinder got a beautiful grand bouquet. Iko sighed. "This is it! My Cinder is getting married! And to Emperor Kaito no less!"

Cinder laughed. "You are such drama queen."

Iko nodded. "Yeah I know. Okay! We're ready."

In Kai's room it was a bit different. Kai had woken up excited just like Cinder. This was his second wedding but this one he was actually happy to do. He loved Cinder.

He had gotten up and ate his breakfast in his room.

At 11 he began to get ready.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in." In walked Wolf, Thorne, and Jacin.

"The girls sent us to see if you were getting ready." Thorn said.

Kai nodded. "I am."

Thorne grinned. "You look almost as good as I do."

Kai laughed. "Oh? Thank you Thorne.."

Wolf and Jacin laughed. "You look good." Wolf said with a smile. "Ready to be married? People are already arriving and sitting down." Jacin said.

Kai nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Cinder was nervous. What if she tripped walking down the aisle way? What if she messed something up? She bounced up and down.

Scarlet laughed. "Relax. Calm down. You'll do fine." Cress agreed.

Winter smiled. "Just focus on Kai." She said.

Cinder chuckled and did just that. "Thanks, Winter."

Winter smiled and shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

Iko grinned. "Okay! The boys are all set. So Scarlet you walk out first with Wolf, Cress second with Thorne, Winter third with Jacin and then me and Cinder." Iko said with a clap of her hands. "And go."

Scarlet walked out with Wolf her arm in his. Then Cress and Thorne. Then Winter and Jacin. Finally Cinder comes up with Iko and she begins to walk. Cinder sees many people and she breaths deeply. But then she sees Kai and relaxes. She smiles at him and he grins back at her making her heart beat faster.

 **INCREASED LEVELS DOPAMINE AND ENDORPHINS, REDUCED AMOUNTS OF CORTISOL, ERRATIC PULSE, RISING BLOOD PRESSURE…**

Cinder sent the messages away and focused on one thing. Kai.

Cinder and Iko stopped at the end of the walkway. Cinder didn't trip like she thought she would and she felt that the walk was over fast.

Kai both her hands in his. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

The officiate of the wedding cleared his throat. "Please be seated." Everyone in the ball room sit down. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of this man and this woman." The wedding officiate glanced down at his paper and started talking again. "When every person in this room looks at Kai and Cinder, they don't see a Lunar or a cyborg and an Earthen. We don't see an agenda, or two people trying to make a statement. We see two people who were lucky enough to find each other in this vast universe, and they weren't going to let any boundaries of distance or race or even physiological tampering get in the way of a happy life together. They have found a love that surpasses every test."

Cress whimpers. She feels a cramp and then water is on the floor beneath her. She puts a hand on her belly. Scarlet turns towards her and her eyes widen. "Oh stars."

Thorne rushes over to her. "Cress? Did her…?" Scarlet nods. "Yeah, her water broke. She's gonna have the baby." Thorn holds her hand. "We need to get her to the hospital." Thorne was frantic. Cress breaths deeply. "I'm fine, Carswell. Please continue with the ceremony. I want to see them married." She says in an even voice.

Thorne's eyes widen. "You're in labor, Cress!"

Cress sighs. "I'm fine, Thorne!" Thorne was taken back.

Cinder and Kai and everyone looked at them. "Cress you need to go to the hospital. You're gonna have your baby." Cinder said.

Cress shook her head. "I'm fine. Just continue. Contractions are far apart right now."

Scarlet sighed and looked at Wolf who held back a grin.

Thorne sighed. He stayed by Cress. "Just hurry, she's stubborn and I know she won't leave till she sees you married. Just hurry."

Kai nodded. "Okay… um… continue?" Cinder bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah."

The officiate nodded. "Okay. Um… Well, then. This man and woman's love has been tested by many things. Yet they have stayed together despite it all. I truly believe that your love will last forever. Now… the vows. Emperor Kaito repeat after me."

Kai nodded and repeats after him.

"I Kaito, take you Selene to have and to hold, to cherish and to love, no matter what happens, I take you to be my one and only love, forever."

Cinder smiles. "Great. Now Selene, it's your turn. Repeat after me."

"I Selene, take you Kai to have and to hold, to cherish and to love, no matter what happens, I take you to be my one and only love, forever."

Cress groans and Thorne curses. He nods to them. "Go on. Just do it already." Cress hits him. "Shush."

Cinder and Kai nod. The officiate nods as well. "By the power vest in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kai takes Cinder and kisses her. Everyone cheers.

Thorne smiled tightly. "And we need to be gone." He takes Cress and gets a hover. He types in the hospital. Their friends are right behind them as they take off towards the hospital.

Cress groans her hand on her belly and her other hand crushing Thorne's hand. "We're almost there, Cress." He says.

Once they arrive at the hospital he waves down an android. "My girlfriend is in labor! Help her!" The android helps Cress into a wheelchair and Thorne follows behind them into the hospital.

Scarlet, Wolf, Hunter, Cinder, Kai, Winter, and Jacin all get out of another hover and make their way in the hospital. Everyone notices them right away. It's hard not to notice the Emperor and his new wife, along with the bridal party. They hear Cress's cries. "Hi, we're with the couple who just came in. The blond who's in labor." The nurse nods. "Of course, your Imperial Majesty. She's just heading in now. Shouldn't be long before the baby arrives."

They change Cress out of her bridesmaids dress and into a hospital dress. Thorne follows behind her and helps her. "She is almost ready to push. Just a few more contractions left."

Thorne holds Cress's hand as she has another contraction. She screams.

The rest of the party is in the waiting room. Cinder paces the floor. Scarlet sits next Wolf and her son who is sleeping in his father's arms. She rests a hand on her expanded belly. She knows that soon she'll be going through labor again as well. Wolf holds his wife's hand.

Winter and Jacin sit together holding hands.

Kai watches Cinder with a smile. He walks over to her. "She's okay, Cinder. Stop pacing. You're making people antsy." She sighed. "Okay." She stopped pacing and sat down beside her husband. She bounced her knee up and down and Kai put a hand on her knee. He chuckled.

Thorne came out after an hour. He smiled at his friends. "I have a son." He said. "Come on. Cress wants to see you all."

They all got up and followed Thorne into a room. There they saw Cress on the bed with her new born child. She smiled. "Hi, come meet Dimtri."

Cinder smiled. "You named him after your father."

Cress smiles and nods. "It was Thorne's idea." Thorne beams. "Yep." He took Dimtri from Cress and passes his son carefully to Cinder.

Cinder freezes. "Uhh…" She holds the baby carefully. "Wow." Kai comes up behind her and smiles at the little guy.

Scarlet smiles. "Good job, mama." Cress blushes. "Thanks Scarlet."

Scarlet bites her lip. "Can I take him now? Please?" Cinder nods. "Yeah." She hands him to Scarlet who coos at the child. Scarlet is much more comfortable with the child then Cinder was. But that is probably because she already had a baby while Cinder hasn't. Yet.

Thorne watches his son carefully. Cress takes his hand and smiles up at him. Thorne smiles and leans down to kiss her. He looks at his son who was now in Winter's arms. He smiled. "Cress? I love you. And I think that I want to do this now, in front of our friends and son." He got down on one knee and looked up at her. "I want you be my wife. To have and to hold. To cherish and love." He frowned trying to remember what the rest of the vows were for Cinder and Kai. He shook his head and chuckled. "Just marry me?"

Cress began to cry and nodded. "Yes. Of course!" Thorn stood up and kissed her.

Scarlet began to cry too. Winter handed back Dimtri to his mother. Their friends congratulated them. Thorne pulled out a ring and slid it onto Cress's finger. Cinder and Kai smiled. This was a day that wasn't going to be forgotten.


End file.
